Lost Then Found
by Lady Sirona
Summary: This is a story I wrote a long time ago to salve my pain when Buffy sent Angel to hell. It is done with my view of the world which is VERY mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost then Found**  
**By The Smut Sisters : Lady Sirona **  
**Rated ****NC17**** [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral sex, blood play**  
**Spoilers: First and Second Season , third season up to Hope, Fath and Trick**  
**Summary: Angel returns from hell as seen in HFT, and Buffy finds him in the woods** **confused, disorented, amnesiac and nude...**  
**Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. They** **are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I am using them purely for my own and** **everyone else's amusement. This is my own smut world where AIDS doesn't exist, If you** **do this at home use precautions!**

**Lost then Found**  
**He awakens nude, on the stone floor. He is cold and after the flames of Hell, it is a relief.** **He looks up, he is exhausted and weak and totally lost. *Why am I here? Where am I?*. **H**e looks around, nothing appears familiar. In his hand is a silver Claddagh ring, why he** **hasn't a clue but it feels important and so he keeps it..**

**He stands and staggers out the French door into the night. He knows not why he is where** **he is, or even who he is. He does however know he is a vampire, and he is in the depths** **of the blood lust. He feels the blood thirst burning in him, and it must be abated! He** **instinctively finds the shadows, as he goes into hunt mode. He needs the blood and he** **needs it now.**

**He finds himself in a cemetery and sees a frail small woman walking with her** **dog. An Irish setter. The woman is tantalizing in her scent, but he cannot get up the** **ability to attack her. He just can't. Frustrated, he eyes the dog, it probably carries more** **blood than the frail woman walking it anyway.**

**He slides into his hunting mode, fangs lengthening, eyes turning yellow. With luck, the** **woman will run and leave the dog to him. He growls. The dog turns toward him and he** **attacks. He hears the faint scream of the owner leaving the dog to its fate, as he sinks his** f**angs into the dog's jugular.**

**The blood flows and he feels the immediate relief. It flows into the dark pit of pain the** **hunger burned into him, that he always seems to carry in his chest... he feels the strength** **returning and the life needs returning. The blood is the all and the ever...The pleasure is** **so immense, he is oblivious of all around him, he is deep into the feed. Oblivious enough** **to miss the Slayer walking up on him, having come to investigate the screams...**

**Buffy patrolled quietly. She was glad to be patrolling alone without Faith this night. She** **was teary eyed and crying intermittently. She had gone earlier in the evening to the place** **where she had killed Angel and had left his ring there as her good bye. He was gone, her** **Angel. He would never hold her again and she would never know his love again.**

**A ragged sob broke out of her chest wrenching with it the pain she felt. She had returned** **to Sunnydale and faced her mother and her friends. Tonight she faced what she did to** **the man she loved. She loved him with every essence of her being, and it had cost him** **his soul, and then it killed him. Him. Her Angel. His only crime had to been to love her.** **Her repayment to him for his love was death.**

**A scream pulled her out of the misery and reminds her that she had wanted to kick some** **vampire ass, and this looked like just the good time. While heading for the screams, a** **small frail young woman came running toward her, but there was nothing chasing her.** **She never stopped, but kept running, beyond Buffy and out of the cemetery.**

**Curious Buffy backtracks where the woman came, from to come upon a vampire feeding** **on an Irish setter, in the nude. *God don't they have any class?* She thought to herself** **as she grabbed a stake and prepared herself to startle a feeding vampire, and see *a lot*** **more of him than she ever wanted to, before she slayed him.**

**He felt the warning signs. The Slayer was near. He knows he has to escape, he is in no** **condition to battle a Slayer, and he is weak and disoriented. He glances up and in to the face** **of the Slayer. He growls in his frustration. *Damn it... I am as good as dead!* He snarls at** **her in feeble defiance. In his condition, the Slayer won't even work up a sweat to dust** **him. He prepares to be pummeled and then staked.**

**Buffy stares at him in wonder. "Angel?" She asked hesitantly. *It can't be, it has to be a** **dream, a night mare. I am dreaming...* She stand rock solid, afraid to move, that the** **appearance of her lost love is just her imagination. That her dreams are now occurring** **when she is awake...**

**He looks at her with confusion in his eyes. *Why hasn't she slain me yet? Why doesn't** **she attack?* He stares at her, amazed she doesn't go immediately for the kill. He is a** **sitting duck, weak and injured...**

**Buffy lowers the stake in her hand. She can't raise it to Angel. This has to be Angel, he** **doesn't look like Angelus, but something is wrong with him. He doesn't seem to know** **her... She steps forward toward him and he growls and flashes his fangs in a snarl of** **warning to stay away.**

**Buffy sinks to her knees, this is too much. She has finally lost her mind. She lowers the** s**take to the ground and starts to huddle on the ground. She can't be dreaming again...! He** **looks at her in confusion. Maybe she isn't the Slayer? He starts to back away slowly,** **watching her carefully as she hugs her legs and starts to rock back and forth slowly with** **tears streaming down her face. This isn't Slayer behavior, "Are you OK?" He asks gently.** ***I have lost my mind?* He asks himself as he talks to the Slayer.**

**He hears her lament. "nononononononononono ..." she** **repeated over and over to herself under her breath, almost as a mantra. She is oblivious to** **her surroundings, and is a sitting duck for any stronger vampire. For some reason this** **upsets him deeply, and he knows has to get her out of there... he just doesn't know why.** **"No obviously you didn't kill me" He tells her gently. "You need to leave here. You can't** **stay out here like this...its dangerous"**

**Buffy rocks herself back and forth as she thinks *I have lost my mind - has to be- I have** **finally gone around the bend- finally.* She can't look at him, all nude and splendor, her** **most disturbing dream of him yet. He comes closer to her, and tells her "You can't stay** h**ere. You have to leave" She ignores him and starts to cry in large gulping sobs rocking** **herself.**

**He is at a loss at what to do, and so he hugs her tightly. *Have I lost my mind? He feels** **her power, this is the Slayer!* He asks himself, but somehow it feels right. She fits right into** **his arms and it feels right.**

**"God, it feels so real.." She sighs and melts into his embrace... "gotta be a dream" she tells** **herself as she holds onto his arms with a tight grip, he feels so real! If this is a dream I** **don't ever want to wake up!**

**"Come on... you got to get out of here..." He tries to make her stand but she doesn't move** **she just holds onto him. He likes it, but he is frantic to get her to safety, and he can feel the** **dawn coming. She starts to laugh and it has a hysterical tone he doesn't like. "hey, hey** **hey... you need to calm down and get out of here" He whispers into her ear softly.**

**"This is so much better than the other dreams..." She mutters to herself and he looks at** **her in confusion. "I am so sorry Angel... I didn't want to... I had no choice" her voice** **breaks and the tears flow again. She holds onto him tightly and he doesn't want to move,** **but the coming dawn is giving him impetus.**

***Why is she calling me Angel? Does she think I am an Angel? Can't she see that I am a** **vampire?* He held her as she cried as his head twirled in confusion. Holding the Slayer** **just felt so right. Had he lost his mind?**

**"God you feel so good. I missed you so" She leaned her head back into his arm and he** **held her tighter. She was warm and good and he wanted to protect her...**

**"Please, we need to leave here... it is dangerous for you like this!" he implored her.**

**"Oh God Angel, I need you so..." She murmured into his bare chest. He stopped cold** ***NEED ME?* he looked down at her...*She needs me?* He felt something in his fist and** **he held out his hand, it was the Claddagh ring he found when he returned. He holds** **her tight as he stares at the ring... too small for him...**

**"Don't hate me... please" She implores him in a soft child like voice. "I had to... I had no** **choice..." She rubs her face into his skin and feels the cold skin against her own.**

**"I don't hate you... I am confused... I don't remember..." he tells her, he holds out the** **Claddagh ring to her in a confused peace offering of some sort. "I don't remember** **anything..."**

**In stunned silence she takes the ring from his hand and stares at it. It is her ring... the one** **she left at the place of his death. He watches her; it obviously has some meaning to** **as she stares at it in disbelief. "It can't be" she whispers. She looks up to**  
**him light of understanding dawning in her eyes. She raises her hand to his face, and**  
**looks into his eyes. He is lost and confused. "Angel?" She asks softly.**

**"I am not an Angel. I'm something else, not an Angel" He tells her sadly. How he wishes** **he was an Angel, and then he would be worthy of her. "You need to leave this place. It** **is dangerous"**

**"No, you are My Angel" She turns to him and holds him tight. She relaxes into his**  
**embrace. *HUH?* He stares off in confusion. "I don't know who you think I am, but I** **doubt I am him... I am..." he looks lost and confused. How does he explain this to her?**

**"I know you're a vampire" She tells him gently. He nods and looks at her stake, expecting** **her to pick it up and slam it through his heart at any moment. "I guess we are back to** **cryptic guy again?" He stares in shock. *HUH?***

**"You know me?" He asked in wonder. She nodded. "You know what I am?" again she** **nodded. "Then if you are the Slayer, why don't you kill me?"**

**She laughs with an edge of hysteria. "I already did..." She looks at him with hear broken** **eyes...**

**"I don't understand... I am not dust..." he looks at his arms, and chest, and then realizes** **he is holding the Slayer in his arms while nude... "Please you need to leave the area,** **you're in danger!" He tries to make her stand. He felt the dawn coming and started to** **panic. "I have to find somewhere to go. Dawn is coming..." He starts to look around** **franticly**

**"Oh man, we got to get you inside... where can we go?" He looks lost and confused and** **she realizes he doesn't know where to go. She stands up and grabs his hand. "Come on!"** **She pulls and he stands in all his glory and starts to follow her. Somehow it feels right to** **follow the Slayer. "We'll cut through the park; we'll be at my house in five minutes"**

**He shrugs and follows her. She hasn't killed him yet; it will probably be unlikely for her** **to do it now. He needs to find a safe haven and he trusts her to find him one. As they run** **through the predawn, cutting through back yards and property, he grabs a table cloth off a** **picnic table. He doesn't want her to get in trouble with a nude man.**

**"What's your name?" He asks her as they jump a fence. She looks at him startled. "What is** **your name? Why are you helping a vampire? You're a Slayer, I can feel it..." He continues** **to follow her... "I don't understand why you haven't killed me..."**

**"My god... You really DON'T remember!" She turns to him and then takes his hand.** **"The Sun is coming up- I'll explain later- OK?" He nods. "My name is Buffy" He looks at** **her and nods.**

**He glances eastward and sees the lightening sky, which is becoming horribly bright to his** **vampire eyes. He turns back to her in trust. "OK. Pretty name... your pretty."**

**"Come on Shake a leg" She commands. She doesn't like the lightening sky. She sees he** **is staring at his leg in confusion of her last command. "Run!" She is grabbing her keys** **from her pocket as the bound up the steps of her house. Joyce opens the door as Buffy** **grabs him and yells "get in" and flings him through the door and into Joyce.**

**Faith feels the sensation of a vampire and seeing him holding onto Joyce, she goes after** **him with a stake...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost then Found**  
**By The Smut Sisters : Lady Sirona **  
**Rated ****NC17**** [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral sex, blood play**  
**Spoilers: First and Second Season , third season up to Hope, Fath and Trick**  
**Summary: Angel returns from hell as seen in HFT, and Buffy finds him in the woods** **confused, disorented, amnesiac and nude...**  
**Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. They** **are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I am using them purely for my own and** **everyone else's amusement. This is my own smut world where AIDS doesn't exist, If you** **do this at home use precautions!**

**Faith felt the vampire that held Joyce, and she reacted with efficient Slayer response. She** **came at him with a stake aimed right at his heart. Buffy screamed and slammed into** **Faith sending her crashing into the wall. She backed Angel against the stair case and** **stood in front of him.**

**"Back off Faith!" Buffy snarled. Angel cowered on the stairs behind her, both from the** **coming sun as well as from the Slayer facing him with a stake and death on her mind.**

**"What are you crazy bringing a Vampire into the house?' Faith snarled in response. Joyce** **stared first at Faith then her Daughter protecting the huddled man in a red and white table** **cloth.**

**"Buffy what are you doing?" Joyce asked. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know.**

**"It's my house, I will invite in whomever I please. Drop the stake or I'll drop you" Buffy** a**ddressed Faith in her coldest tone.**

**"Buffy Summers, I have had enough vampires in this home..." Joyce started. **

**"Shut Up** **Mom" was all she got in reply.**

**"He is a Vampire Buffy." Faith thought to reason with Buffy. Maybe she had taken a head** **shot, got confused.**

**"Tell me something I don't know" Buffy backed up and stroked his head. Joyce and Faith** **stared in shock.**

**"Shit Buffy, can't you find a regular date? One that's alive, and wears clothes?" Faith** **snarled in exasperation.**

**"I am not telling you again. Drop the stake or I drop you, Drop it NOW!" Faith drops the** **stake and backs away. Buffy has definitely lost her mind. "You come near him again** **and you're dead"**

**"You're fucking crazy Buffy; I am calling your Watcher!" Faith went to the phone.**

**"Good" Buffy yelled after her. "Tell him to get his ass over here now!"**

**"Buffy, what is going on here? Why are you brining home naked vampires wrapped in** **table cloths?" Buffy just stared at her mother... only she would make such a statement...**

**"Not now Mom" She glanced out the door and saw sunlight reflecting in the glass. "Shit.** **Suns up" She glances at Angel who is flinching at the rising of the sun. He was a sitting** **duck. "Mom. quick, close the curtains" She watched as Joyce closed the curtains** **dropping the front hall into shadow, and Angel relaxed.**

**Buffy squatted down next to Angel on the stairs and looked him in the eye. "Are you**  
**OK?" He looked at her with big eyes. His trust in her was heart breaking.**

***Two Slayers... why are there two Slayers?* He looked at her "She is another**  
**Slayer...only supposed to be one...Why are you protecting me?"**

**"I'm making up for the time before when I didn't" She told him sadly. He stared at her in** **confusion *HUH?* She saw his confusion, "it is a long story"**

**"Am I supposed to know it?" he asked softly. She nodded sadly. "Then why don't I?" She** **shrugged lost as how to even explain it. "Am I supposed to know you?" He asked softly.** **She nodded with tears in her eyes. "You are familiar, I have seen you n my dreams..." He** **told her softly.**

**"I see you in mine" She told him and added in my nightmares too in her mind. She**  
**glanced through the curtain to see Giles drive up in his beat up old Citroen, and bound up** **the steps, he came through the door and stopped cold staring at Angel who stared at him** **in confusion...**

**"Holy Shit!" Giles stared at the man who he thought long dead. Killer of his lover, and** **torturer of him. Angel.**

**"What the hell is going on Rupert?" Joyce asked Giles who stood staring at Angel.**

**"Take a good look at him Joyce... You have seen him before.**"

**Joyce looked at Angel carefully, and then turned to Buffy..."Why is your history tutor a** **nude vampire?" Buffy looked at the ceiling.**

**"He was never my history tutor Mom." Buffy sighed.**

**"He's the son of a bitch who you slept with and then stalked you those months!" Joyce** **was outraged he was in her house.**

**"No Mom" Buffy tried to stop her tirade "This is Angel"**

**"No Mom?" Joyce mimicked... "You mean to tell me you never slept with him..?" She** **looked at him again "Angel? You mean sent to Hell Angel?" Buffy nodded, Angel** **watched the argument in total confusion *Slept with her?, sent to Hell?***

**"How the hell are you coming home with him if you sent his ass to hell?" Faith asked** **from the kitchen doorway, she is outraged.**

**Buffy looks at them all and mutters under her breath "Fuck if I know" and starts to laugh**

**Giles sees Angel flinching and realizes the sun is definitely rising. It will not be long**  
**before the Hallway is full of sunlight. "He is weak; we need to get him out of the**  
**upcoming sunlight. He is going to be hurting at full sun up" Angel shivers, everywhere he** **looks is bright, he see no comforting darkness.**

**"Faith, go upstairs and close my blinds and cover the windows with the spare blankets** **under my bed" Faith goes upstairs as she was told mumbling under her breath.**

**Angel shakes on the stairs, dazed, scared and confused. Buffy sits next to him and strokes** **his face. "Just a few minutes Angel" He leans into her touch, nuzzling into her hand. He** **is wincing, the brightening light is really bothering him. "I know baby, just another** **minute" Joyce stares in shock at their behavior**

**"Faith!" Buffy calls to increase the other Slayers speed. She had to get Angel safe soon!** **"Yeah I'm done bring him up!" Angel stands and Buffy leads him by the hand, the rest** **follow them.**

**She leads him into the room and he looks around, his eyes rest on the pink pig and he** **mumbles "Gordo" Joyce stares at him in shock. Buffy hands him the pig "You definitely** **need some quality time" Angel hugs the pig in the same manner she remembers him** **doing during career week. He stood for a minute and then looked at Buffy confused.**

**Faith laughs. "Your pet vampire has a thing for stuffed pigs?" Buffy and Giles both throw** **her a dirty look.**

**Joyce realizes Buffy is setting her room up for the vampire... "Buffy you can't plan to** **keep him in your room!"**

**"Faith- out now!" Turning to her mother she shrugged, "why not I've kept him here** **before!" Joyce's jaw drops. .**

**"What do you mean you kept him in your room before?" Joyce asks but is ignored**

**Faith walks out asking Giles as she goes... "If I find a nude vampire with a thing for pink** **stuffed pigs can I keep him as a pet Giles?" He glares at her as she walks out.**

**Giles is looking at the ceiling. He looks at Buffy sadly. "Buffy, we don't know if his soul** **is intact. We don't know if his mind is intact, his memory is obviously not intact..." He** **drifts of realizing he is being ignored**

**"I know Giles," Buffy pulls herself out of her reverie. "Let me worry about it OK?"**

**Giles sighed. "He may be affected, he may be dangerous" He looked at his Slayer. He** **realized he already lost the argument.**

**"I know Giles and I don't care! Let me worry about it. Now everyone out!" She pulls** **down the bedclothes on the bed. "Do I need to leave? They don't want me here..." he was** **hesitant; he had no idea where to go. She looked at him sadly. "No, you stay. I want you** **here. They can leave." She turns him to face her, her hands on each cheek. He stands** **soaking up her touch.**

**"Buffy!" Her mother is outraged. "This is not appropriate in any way! You cannot have a** **man in your room, especially a nude one!" Joyce is flustered. **

**"Why not Mom? I have** **been naked in his bed, why can't he be so in mine?" Joyce sputters and Giles blushes.** **Angel is frustrated he can't remember her naked in his bed...**

**"Go on, get out." She turns her back to them. Joyce seems to be ready to give an**  
**ultimatum but a look from Giles stops her, and she remembers the last one. They leave.**

**Angel looks at Buffy. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. *Naked in my** **bed?* He wondered, he then broke out of his thoughts "Now what? What do you want** **me to do Buffy?"**

**Buffy turned to him and smiled. What she wanted was a bit forward right now. "I want** **you to sleep" She turned down the bed and then turned back to him to see him watching** **her every move.**

**"You want me to sleep in your bed? Where will you sleep?" He swallowed hard. To lie** **in her bed and smell her scent, to be there in her...**

**"I'll sleep on the floor" She smiled remembering the last time they had this conversation.** **She had brought him home like a lost soul after the battle with the three. He doesn't seem** **to want her to do that. "No," he tells her. "I will sleep on the floor... I have had worse,** **believe me."**

**Buffy smiles to hear the same words spoken before... his memory would return, she just** **knew it. "No- this time- you take the bed..." She squirms with the thought of him in her** **bed... nude...**

**His head snaps up and he looks at her in amazement. "This time?" he asks quietly. She** **smiles and nods. He walks over and he sits on the side of the bed. He drops the table** **cloth and just sits there lost while Buffy can't figure out if she should make love to him or** **let him sleep! God he is beautiful!**

**He lays down quickly and before she can decide, he takes it out of her hands. He is totally** **exhausted and quickly falls asleep, and is out. She crosses over to the bed and finishes** **lifting his legs into the bed and gently covers him up. He is sleeping the sleep of the** **undead. She stares at his sleeping face, a soul so trusting to her. A soul she betrayed and** **sent to hell. Would he hate her when he awoke to his memories? "Oh god, what now?"** **She asked his sleeping form.**

**Joyce enters the room slowly "Buffy?" Buffy turns to her mother and sees her**  
**uncertainty. Her mother was out of her depth and flailing. She hoped Giles had brought** **her up to speed on Angel, she just wasn't up top to it...**

**"Giles told me all about Angel Buffy. About him saving you and how you were together,** **and him losing his soul and you having to sending him to Hell. I am so sorry Buffy. I** **realize you really love him don't you?" Joyce watched as Buffy nodded slowly and then** **continued. "Not the love of high school girls but real honest adult love?"**

**Buffy nodded as guilt hit her again... He loved her with all his heart and soul and she** **repaid him with betrayal and sent him to hell. Joyce sees the pain in Buffy's eyes and** **hugs her. He baby has been though too much for a 17 year old girl.**

**"Yes... I love him Mom. I wanted to die when I thought I lost him." Joyce hugged her** **tightly hearing her speak of dying so casually. This was too painful to deal with.**

**"Stay with him Buffy. I know you need to. Giles thinks that his memory will return... but** **wants you to know that being in hell has probably disturbed him quite a bit." Buffy** **hugged her back. "I know mom"**

**Joyce looked at her daughter, who was so much more than she ever expected. "You love** **him that much? That was why you ran away when you thought you killed him and sent** **him to hell?" Buffy nods slowly tears streaming down her face.**

**Buffy looks over at his sleeping frame. "It hurts so much to see him this way..."**

**Joyce turned Buffy to look at her. "Buffy, he is alive. He isn't a monster and he isn't**  
**mean... the rest will come in time." Joyce hugs Buffy tightly. Buffy whispers in her**  
**mother's ear "I hope your right"**

**Angel moans in the bed and thrashes. Buffy quickly goes to him and touches his face**  
**lovingly, as Joyce leaves.**

**Angel is reliving the last moments of reunion with Buffy before she sent him to hell. Her** **loving hug, the kiss and telling him to close his eyes. He felt the sword ram through his** **chest again ad in his nightmare he opens his eyes to see her crying face as he is sucked into hell... "Buffy!" he screams as he sits upright in bed grabbing for the sword in his** c**hest. He is gasping, and has broken out in a blood sweat.**

**He looks into Buffy's eyes, tears streaming down her face "I am so sorry" She grabs his** **head and makes him look at her. "I am so sorry baby I didn't have a choice...** **shshhshshshsh, it's OK" She looks into his eyes and sees the horrors of Hell reflected** **there. He closes his eyes and puts his head on her chest and listens quietly to her** **heartbeat.**

**Finally he spoke. "Buffy what happened to me?" He looked at her and she was crying...**

**"I love you angel but I hurt you" She told him sadly "I didn't want to... I had to..." She** **looked away...**

**He looked at her. Somehow he knew she didn't want to, but she obvious had to..."You** **would never willingly hurt me... so why did you do it?" She looked at him with big tear** **filled eyes and broke down in to crying hard. "Something horrible happened between us** **didn't it?"**

**"I didn't have any choice" she mumbles through her sobs. He holds her tightly, and rocks** **her. Her frail body shakes with the passion of her pain. "My fault... it was all my fault"** **she cries into his chest.**

**He strokes her gently. "Why is your entire fault? I am the demon monster if I remember** **correctly" His strokes are soothing to her jangled nerves.**

**"I couldn't keep my emotions or hormones in check... it is all my fault... I didn't know "She cries louder, the pain finally loosening from her heart where it had been carried since** **the fateful seventeenth birthday. "And because of me... you lost your soul!"**

**Tell me what happened Buffy, Please I need to know. How did I lose my soul?" Thought** **terrified him. Sobbing she held herself to him.. "We made love" she said softly. He** **stared at her in shock. "You made love to me?" he asked in wonder. The thought of such** **a beautiful woman, especially the Slayer...making love to him was amazing and** **astonishing... "I became a demon again?" he asked hesitantly" Why hadn't she killed him** **when that occurred?**

**"My fault... all my fault" she cried into his chest. Lost as to how to comfort her, he just** **held her tightly and rocked her in his embrace. "It is not your fault. I was a vampire** **hundreds of years before you were born..." He tried to ease her pain. She continued to** **moan into his chest mumbling "my fault" over and over. He tried feebly to calm her** **distress and stroked her back and shoulder. He kisses her forehead as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do... his lips moves lower of their own violation and soon he** **has captured her mouth with his own.**

**She wraps her arms around him with a moan as she hungrily kisses him back, her moist** **mouth inviting his oral invasion. He need for him has passed thought and entered the** r**ealm of pure animal instinct. The kiss becomes its own thing, a hungry needing...**

**She moans her need into his mouth. He frames her beautiful face with his large hands. ** **"You are so beautiful..." He finishes back into the kiss; he can't keep away from her... his** **body demanding more that his brain doesn't remember... He pulls her into his nude body** **reveling in the sensation of her skin against his where it meets...**

**She realizes what is happening and tries to pull away "we can't...:" said feebly against the** **rising passion in the both of them.. He kisses her neck and trails kisses across her** **collarbone "Yes we can" He tells her softly " I don't know... I love you... I try not to...** **but I can't help myself..." he confesses to her skin as she rains kisses and licks upon it.**

**"Oh God" she moans hearing him repeat the same words form that fateful night. She** **groans deeply in his mouth as his lips and tongue once again claim her for his own. He** **worships her with his touch and his mouth..**

**"I need you Buffy. I don't know why but I need you and I want you now!" He growls his** **need into her ear as he feels her body against his..**

**"We Can't!" She cries and tears herself away...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost then Found**  
**By The Smut Sisters : Lady Sirona **  
**Rated ****NC17**** [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral sex, blood play**  
**Spoilers: First and Second Season , third season up to Hope, Fath and Trick**  
**Summary: Angel returns from hell as seen in HFT, and Buffy finds him in the woods** **confused, disorented, amnesiac and nude...**  
**Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. They** **are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I am using them purely for my own and** **everyone else's amusement. This is my own smut world where AIDS doesn't exist, If you** **do this at home use precautions!**

**"I need you Buffy. I don't know how or why, but I need you, and I want you now!" He** **growls his need into her ear as he feels her body against his... his response it total and as** **completely expected. Her skin is soft, and her scent fills his nostrils calling him to her.**

**"We Can't!" She cries and tears herself away... "you lost your soul when we made**  
**love...we can't do it again!"**

**He stared at her in shock. To be this close and never touch her again? To love her with** **all his soul and never feel her thrusting against him in passion? "You don't feel the same** **way about me as you did?" He starts to pull away. Her obvious horror of him is plain to** **see. He had misunderstood her; about the way she thought about him... it is probably a** **misplaced concern for past beau. "I understand... you have moved onto the living..." His** **voice is low...and totally devastated... what a fool he was!**

**"Oh No... You misunderstand me...I died that day I sent you to hell" she told him softly.** "**My heart died" She sobbed. "I wanted to just take your hand and go with you..." tears** **streamed down her face as she remembered the look in his eyes as he was sucked into** **hell. "I couldn't stand what I had done... I love you more than life itself..."**

**"You didn't have choice... you had to do it. I know enough to know you had no choice if** **you did it. I am glad you didn't take my hand... you wouldn't have wanted to go there..."** **He starts to curl in a ball as the memories of hell and the horrors visited upon him there** **begin to come to him... She watches him lose himself in memories of hell; she comes to** **him and holds him, rocking him as he cries. Big racking sobs come from him. Time** **crawls as he relives the horrors, beyond where she can calm them.**

**He finally calms and lays quiet in her embrace. He doesn't know what to expect, and**  
**flinches when she moves. She soothes his brow. The horrors he went through she knew** **were far beyond her understanding. She couldn't stand the thought that he thought she** **hated him. She croons to him in a soft voice like a mother to her frightened child and he** **just holds on to her like she was a rock in the sea in the midst of a storm.**

**She was unaware how long they lay like that when the phone rings. He startles at the** **noise and flinches. She calms him with a touch, and reaches for the phone. "Yeah** **What?" She snarls. She doesn't want any interruptions now!**

**"Buffy it is me Willow. When I cursed Angel, it wasn't the original curse. It won't break** **again! Bye" Buffy stared at the phone as if it was a strange item with the dial tone. Won't** **break? WONT BREAK! Oh My GOD! She starts to laugh, it has a touch of hysteria in it** **and Angel raises his head and looks at her in confusion. He is starting to worry about her** **as she clicks the hang up button and drops the phone to the floor. **

**"Buffy?" He asks as she starts to pull at her clothes. He watches in amazement as she** **strips off her shirt, dropping it on the floor, and then tears off her bra and drops it also... she pulls down her pants with her under wear, and in a moment stands before him in all** **her glory. His mouth is open, he is shocked...eyes wide "I thought you said we** **couldn't..."**

**She comes willingly into his embrace, sliding her body along his, feeling his erection** **against her, and moans into his mouth " Willow...curse... no loophole..." as she** **plundered his mouth with her tongue. He loses himself in her kiss, until the meaning of** **the statement sinks in...**

**He looks at her surprised. "I won't lose my soul if we make love?" She shakes her head** **'no' and rubs up against him in obvious invitation. She feels his erection on her abdomen,** **as he rubs against her with tiny thrusts. Her hand strokes his chest, and he purrs in** **contentment, deep in his chest. She giggles at the sound. "Oh how I have missed that** **sound!" He looks at her confused. "I love it, that when I touch you... you purr" She** **smiles and kisses him again.**

**He runs his hands all over her body. "So warm..." he mumbles into her skin as he kisses** **and licks whatever his mouth can reach. "I like it when you touch me" She tells him as** **he tries to get closer.**

**"Please Buffy... I need..." He holds her tight, afraid to even ask; afraid to hope what he** **feels she is offering is real. "I need you so much. You are my life" He moans as she** **hungrily kisses him. "I am right here... Forever" She slides into his embrace rubbing her** **hips against his hard erection as he moans deep in his throat... Smiling she pushes him** **back until he is sprawled across her bed, erection in the air beckoning her attention...**

**She moans in desire and slides along his erection which with a tilt of the hip instantly** **finds itself deep in her core. She winces as his thrust opens her up again...and then he** **finds the rhythm with her and she is riding him. He lays back and watches her as she** **pleasures herself on his body in amazement... the fact she still wants him the fact she still** **loves him is beyond anything he can imagine.**

**He looks down and watches as he slides in and out of her moist core... juices glistening** **on his rod which she then thrusts back into herself with a moan of pleasure... she is** **building in her passion and it is flushing her skin... he senses her heart beat increase and** **the flow of blood through the vessels of her body... she is so close to her climax...**

**With a quick flip he has her on her back and is thrusting into her claiming her as his... just** **as it should be. He stokes her fires and feels her tightness as she begins to come from his** **attentions... She grits her teeth in her pleasure and moans in his ear "Oh God Now!" and** **turns her head showing the maximum trust a Slayer can have with her vampire lover... her** **neck... He transforms and sinks his fangs into her necks and together they tumble into** **glory...**

**Buffy awoke with her body snuggled into Angel's... her dream of making love to Angel,** **which had been with her from her seventeenth birthday, came sharply into reality... he** **was nude, in her arms, and wrapped around her body! His cold skin a counter point to** **her warmth... his silent breast with no heart beat or breath a silent opposite to her rapid** **heartbeat and her excited breath.**

**Joy sang through every muscle and fiber of her being. It wasn't just a dream to disappear** **into the dawn with her awakening... he had actually been in her bed, inside of her,** **making love to her... She felt her core moisten with just the thought of him being real...**

**She couldn't help herself; she reached out and stroked his face gently. His face was calm** **in sleep, yet he turned into her hand seeking her touch even in his sleep. She smiled... he** **did so remind her of a big dangerous wild cat when he moved in those ways... right down** **to his purr...** **He opened his eyes and looked at her... his eyes were slow and groggy... he is used to** **sleeping in the day, and she can't seem to keep her hands off of him... she can't let him** **rest, terrified he will run away or disappear. "I love you Angel" She tells him gently as he** **kisses the palm of her hand... "I love you too Buffy" he licks her palm...**

**"He looks at her and he sees the sorrow etched into her eyes. The fact he was the source** **of such guilt and pain was more than he could bear... "I love you Buffy... I know you did** **what you had to do in the time frame allowed.. I hold not animosity against you for** **sending me to hell... you had no choice...I don't understand how you got Angelus down to** **such a degree..."**

**Buffy laughed a sharp nervous laugh. "I had Spikes help. He wanted to leave with**  
**Drusilla and I traded his assistance for the right for him to save Drusilla. He attacked you** **and he did it for Dru" Angel grimaced... "I would prefer to forget Dru" His memory of** **Angelus and the things he did to and with Drusilla after losing his soul turned his** **stomach... Buffy turned away and mumbled under her breath "no kidding"**

**He looked at Buffy and just knew Angelus flaunted his relationship with Drusilla to her** **to hurt her... "I want you Buffy and only you. Drusilla was Angelus' obsession.**  
**Personally she drives me crazy. I love you, and Angelus was obsessed with Dru, it was** **an ugly relationship they had." He reached out and gathered her in his arms... She** **snuggled in and sighed..."Yeah- well- he threw it in my face every chance he got" She** **whispered to him very quietly. Angel wished he could ease here pain. "That ugly** **relationship is why Spike hates him" All she did was nod.**

**"Can I use the shower?" he asked hopefully.. "I reek of hellfire and brimstone... I need to** **get this smell of brimstone off me... I can't believe you put me in your bed smelling like** **this... never mind made love to me... I stink" She noticed he had a sly grin. "You'll never** **get the smell out of the sheets."**

**"Yeah I agree you stink... if I can't get the smell out of the sheets I will burn them" She** **tells him flippantly, like she would have ever said no to him being in her bed or her body** **because he smelled faintly of sulfur? Not likely she thought to herself.**

**Angel sat up and grabbed the table cloth, also smelling of brimstone and shuddered**  
**thinking of the burning... the memories of being burned black in hell only to wait years** **for the wounds and scars to heal without the needed blood to do so... He goes paler than** **usual and Buffy becomes concerned. He shrugs off the memory and walks toward the** **door. She watches him "Are you OK?" She asks him lightly. He turns to her and his eyes** **are haunted. "Yeah I had a flashback... a memory... it will take awhile to get my act** **together" he opens his arms and she steps into his embrace. "I am back now baby... now** **all we need is time"**

**She feels in his hug the unspoken hunger he has for her touch. "It's OK, I'll take care of** **you" She smiles at him carefully. "I know" He pulls her toward the door, she breaks free** **and runs and looks out the door and then waves him on. "Come on the hallway is** **clear..."**

**"I want a shower so bad... I want to be clean when I make love to you again" he tells her** **softly with a sly smile... She can tell in his hesitant smile and wistful voice that for some** **reason he feels she will say no? Not likely! She smiles at him hoping to put him at** **ease..."We both will smell better"**

**Angel pads down the hall in his bare feet following Buffy to the shower. It feels weird to** **be in her house, in the daylight, and running around nude wrapped in a table cloth just** m**ade it weirder... "You always smell good" he mumbles to himself about her comment** **of smelling better. She turns to him with a blinding smile and takes a deep inhalation. "I** **smell like sulfur now...Yuk" Angel laughs low in his voice 'I got used to it over all those** **years..."**

**Buffy turns to him as they enter the bathroom... suddenly shy. "Years?" He reaches**  
**beyond her and turns on the he shower. "Time moves differently in the demon**  
**dimension... I figured it out there is about 285 months to every month on our plane of**  
**existing... at least where I was... I was therefore about 260 years... If I had been human I** **would have died there in a matter of days probably" She stepped into the shower with** **almost a palpable hunger for cleanliness... "I thought everything would be dead and gone** **when I came back" Buffy stared at him in shock remembering when she went into Hell** **Angel had been there? Could she have saved him then?**

**Buffy drops her robe on the floor and enters the shower with him... he has the water hot...** **as if to purify himself... he turns to her frank appreciation in his eyes..."I don't know what** **brought me back but I am so thankful" he hugs he tightly as the water rushes over their** **skin. He can smell their scent of sex on her skin mixed with the hint of brimstone from** **her sleeping with him. "Oh God Buffy you are so beautiful!" He strokes her face and** **kisses her lightly and gently with love and passion, and she kisses him back.**

**"I love you baby but I *need* to get clean, I don't want to be distracted" he tells her as he** **pulls away obviously unwillingly but needing to cleanse himself. He turns to get the soap** **and scrubby and present her with his back and she sees the marks of a whip and the** **healing scars on his back. She stares in shock and then gently runs her hand over them to** **have him flinch as he stand in the shower. "Oh I am so sorry" she murmurs to his back as** **she hugs him gently. "Oh you feel so good... what are you sorry about now?" he is** **curious, not realizing she is seeing the remnants of the damage inflicted on him right** **before he came out of hell. "These" she says gently running her hand over the lash marks.**

**"Oh" he says softly realizing she is seeing his last whipping marks. "They'll heal... they** **always do" She moans and drops her head to his shoulder. he turns around and holds her** **gently. "Buffy it is OK. it is supposed to be miserable there... that is why they call it** **Hell..." he looks at her but she avoids his eyes... "Buffy look at me"**

**She looks at him with big tear filled eyes... "I know I was there too... and I was in hell** **here, because I was miserable here without you" She blurts out to him." She hurt so** **much knowing she sent him there for 260 years of literal Hell.**

**"What?" He asks incredulously. "What do you mean you were in Hell?" He stares at her**  
**in shock. She realizes she has to confess to him... "I was there, I think..." She hugs him** **and shudders.. the thought he was that close and she left him for more years was more** **than she could bear.**

**"If you don't want to tell me... you don't have to" he slightly withdraws.. the thought of** **her in that hell was more than he could bear to face. She looks at him..." I went after** **some teenagers who were being taken to be slaves... just run of the mill slaying... I saved** **those I could and left... I never knew that was the hell you were in Oh God Angel I would** **have sought you out had I known!" tears flowed freely mixing with the shower water.**

**"YOU ran the escape where the portal was closed?" He thought back in time... "I thought** **I saw you... but I thought it was just another nightmare of you fighting the demons they** **has tortured me with for ages... I didn't know it was real...I thought it was my own** **nightmare that you had come into hell..." he drifted off lost in the memories of watching** **her battle the captors...**

**"Oh my god you were really there?" She asked her voice tight and her body taut. "Yeah"** **he realized belatedly she would now feel guilty about not saving him... "Buffy, I wasn't a** **very cooperative worker and spent a lot of time chained among other things" She was lost** **in thought *Oh my god I didn't know* then she processed his later comment... 'Among other things'. She looked at him suspiciously "What 'other things'?"**

**"I didn't know it was really you Buffy, or trust me I would have called to you... but I**  
**thought you being in hell was just more of the nightmares where you come to save me** **and are killed and injured and tortured because you sought to save me... I stopped feeding** **into those tortures decades before you came." he hugged her and kissed her..."Let's just** **say they were quite punitive and leave it at that? I really don't want to relive my tortures** **of hell, even for you, OK?" She looked at him with her big eyes and he realized he could** **tell her to ease her mind without focusing on details... "Whipping was used, as you see,** **branding and burning was a favorite pastime for them along with molten metal and** **carving..." he held her tightly as she shuddered against him.**

**"But the nightmares of horrible things happening to you were the worst. I couldn't tell** **real from unreal with those nightmares" he holds her as the tears flow... his nightmares of** **her falling in battle, dying alone, bleeding broken and dismembered... "Shshshshs baby** **no more nightmares" she whispers into his ear as he holds her tightly.**

**"I hope not" he kisses her roughly to take the taste of fear out of his mouth. She holds** **him and kisses him "I will make them go away" she tells him gently. "You already have"** **he confesses to her hair. .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost then Found**  
**By The Smut Sisters : Lady Sirona **  
**Rated ****NC17**** [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral sex, blood play**  
**Spoilers: First and Second Season , third season up to Hope, Fath and Trick**  
**Summary: Angel returns from hell as seen in HFT, and Buffy finds him in the woods** **confused, disorented, amnesiac and nude...**  
**Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. They** **are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I am using them purely for my own and** **everyone else's amusement. This is my own smut world where AIDS doesn't exist, If you** **do this at home use precautions!**

**"Turn around" She takes a deep breath and soaps her hands and starts to scrub his back** **and the healing scars...He moans with the pain but he loves the attention.. "I will take** **care of these when we get out. he chuckled "They'll heal but having you wash them** **makes the pain go away." She hugs him and runs a soapy had around his waist to rest on** h**is abdomen as she rubs his shoulders with his other hand. "Oh god" he murmurs "I** **thought I would never feel you again, never hold you again. I thought you had died in the** **time that passed and I would live forever without you. I though you would hate me for** **all I did to you"**

**"I'll never let go again" She hugs him tight " I would never hate you... Never" She brushes** **her hand across his enlarging cock and he spins around and pins her to the wall kissing** **her hungrily..."Oh God, Buffy, You feel so good!" he tell her as he strokes her and kisses** **her and tastes of her lips. She wraps her legs around him in a silent plea to end her** **aloneness... He feels his erection straining against her abdomen, and the soft curls. She** **thrust with her hips and he feels her velvety lips brush his erection and he moans deep in** **his throat, as she reached between then and touches him... he reaches down grabs her hips and with a small adjustment he lifts her up and slides her onto his straining** **manhood and thrusts into her with a low growl.**

**He arches back with the thrust and groans as he thrusts into her..."Need you NOW!" he** **tells her in a low husky voice. "I see that" she giggles and he thrusts harder into her... she** **wraps her arms around his shoulders and moves with him and shudders in his arms and** **he pounds her into the shower wall...with hard animalistic thrusts "Buffy... I...** **Love...You..." he tells her with the thrusts... he is on the edge and barley holding on.. She** **laughs into his mouth "I love you too"**

**He thrusts hard pushing her into the shower wall with a bang... "Come for me" he tells her** **as he thrusts hard into her. She smiles "Keep growling" and then giggles into his mouth.** **He moans with the giggle and thrusts harder, "Growl for me Angel... make me come** **hard!"**

**He complies and growls, sounding more like a playful lion as she moves on him, he**  
**continues to growl as she strains against him and shudders with her own peaking**  
**pleasures. He nuzzles her neck and as he feels himself transforming he starts to pull**  
**away "NO Angel do it... I need it!" He moans deep in his throat "YESSSSS" in a deep** **huskily voice and a deep growl he sinks his fangs into her neck and comes hard and deep** **into her as she screams her pleasure at his double invasion. He holds her as her body** **milks his body for his juices as she spasms around him...**

**"OH God never that fast!" She stutters... He looks at her. "I am sorry... I needed you so** **much..." he looks embarrassed. She smiles at him and bites him on the neck, hard. "I** **guess we just had our first quickie" He laughs...**

**"WHAT THE HELL?" Giles pulls open the door exposing them to himself, Joyce and** **Faith who came to see about Buffy's scream...Giles had yanked open the door to** **show Angel and Buffy in the shower, obviously in the middle of sex, he deep in game** **face with his mouth on her neck, and her head back in blatant ecstasy. Angel instinctively** **turns to hide Buffy from their prying eyes, as he tried to calm himself and wipe the blood** **off his lips...**

**"Way to go girl" Faith blurts in obvious appreciation of Angel's attributes. Buffy peers** **over Angels shoulder and arches an eyebrow at the other Slayer. Joyce stammers** **"Buffy!" as Angel hides his head into the nape of her neck "This is getting uglier by the** **second."**

**Buffy snarls at Faith... "LEAVE NOW" and then tries to calm things over with her**  
**mother..."Mom this isn't what it looks like" Giles had beaten a hasty retreat once he**  
**ascertained she hadn't been injured... and Faith leaves giving her a thumbs up. Faith could** **be heard asking Giles in the hall "If I find a nude vampire on patrol can I keep him?"**

**Joyce however is furious and hasn't left. Buffy continues to stammer "Well actually it is** **but...".**

**"Oh excuse me. I guess it isn't you fucking in the shower?" Joyce snarls back at her**  
**obviously wayward child. "Why does he.. HE BITE YOU!... You son Of a Bitch!" She** **slugs Angel hard knocking him and Buffy into the wall.**

**"MOM!" Buffy cries as Angel, trying to avoid getting hit again drops her to her feet.** **Buffy steps in front of him so she can't hit him again, Buffy had the irreverent thought of** **Vampires in the shower being equal to fish in a barrel.**

**Joyce looks at the neck bite, "He bite you and your still bleeding... I am going to kill the** **son of a Bitch" Giles comes back in, and grabs Joyce around the shoulders. "It is OK** **Joyce come on and I will explain..." Their raised voices can be heard as Giles man** **handles Joyce down the hall as Angel cowers in the corner of the shower...**

**Buffy turns back to Angel... "Are you OK?" He shakes his head in surprise and shock and** **shrugs his shoulders. They can hear Giles in the hall near her mothers room "...normal** **vampire sex..." Buffy looks at Angel who is staring at the ceiling with great interest... "I** **think you mother hates me now..." He finally tells her slowly.**

**"Come here" Buffy laughs and pulls him to her and starts to scrub him again. "She**  
**doesn't know you" **

**He laughs and tells her "I don't think she wants to know me... I think** **she just wants to kill me. Now I know where you get the attitude from" Smiles at her** **slyly...**

**Buffy continues to scrub him. "It isn't her you have to worry about..." She bends over and** **scrubs his legs and he lifts them to make access easier for her "The other Slayer?" he asks** **softly. Buffy shakes her head 'no'. "I made that clear to Faith last night" He nods. "I** **remember that Buffy, so who do I have to worry about?"**

**Buffy looks up at him with big wide eyes. "My Dad, ten bucks she is on the phone to him** **right now." He stares at her in shock, just what he needs, an irate father of a 17 year old** **girl he was caught by the mother fucking in the shower... "OH God..." was all Angel** **could say... Buffy laughed. At least Angel saw the seriousness of the situation... "Yeah** **'Oh God' is right, my dad is going to go ballistic... he is going to set the speed record for** **getting here from L.A., you watch."**

**"Oh God, father in laws are never to be messed with" he mumbles to himself oblivious to** **the verbal slip, he is avoiding Buffy's eyes and so misses the fact she heard it. "How long** **until my execution?" She hands him the soap and he starts to quickly scrub her as she** **talks. "I give him a couple of hours for the traffic."**

**Angel nods and rinses them both. "I need to get some clothes from my apartment... I**  
**refuse to meet him wrapped in a red and white table cloth" She looks at him sharply..."It** **is too early still daylight... you can't go out yet, maybe we can send Willow to get you** **some clothes..." He looks at her... "What are you plotting Buffy? Does he know of the** **Slayer thing like your Mom?"**

**They step out of the shower and start to dry off... "Yeah he knows of the Slayer bit...**  
**Mom told him after she found out and I had run away," seeing surprise in his eyes she** **continued "I'll tell you about that all later.. He knows about the Slayer bit, but has never** **seen it firsthand..." She mumbles as she dries her hair "He is going to freak!"**

**"Oh good, and now he will find out his daughter has a creature of the night boyfriend?"** **Angel commented self depreciatively. "A cradle robbing one at that?, but then, if I went** **after a woman my own age, she will have been dead several hundred years..." Buffy** **laughed. "You're probably going to have to prove it"**

**"Prove what?" he asked with a sinking feeling... He didn't want to have to prove anything** **to Hank Summers. She laughed. "Prove your a vampire, and that you don't hurt me..."** **She stopped as she thought about what she was saying..."This could get ugly."**

**"Really now. How do you propose that I prove I don't hurt you?" He moves her head to** **the side and bares her neck showing her obvious vampire bite. "I bit the hell out of you in** **the shower..." He looked at the damage he left. "I see that was a minor understatement** **there..."**

**Buffy smiles up at him... "It didn't hurt, I like it when you bite me... it makes me come"** **He shakes his head in surprise. "It wasn't supposed to hurt... Believe it or not, unless we** **are going for fear, vampire bites and kills are not painful." He raises his eyebrow at the** **last part..."Really? My bite makes you come?" She laughed at his surprise at her response** **to the bites. "You couldn't tell?" She purrs as she rubs up against him, and he moans with** **his instant response to her obvious attention.**

**She laughs and pulls away. We need to finish and muster the troops for when my Dad** **gets here..." He looked at her in confusion. "Troops, what troops?" She smiled as she slid** **on her robe. "You know the back up team... Giles, Willow, OZ, Xander, and Cordelia..."**

**"I don't think Xander will be so glad to see me... I seem to remember he hates me... allot"** **He wraps a big towel around himself and starts to follow here back to her bedroom.** **"Yeah well Xander can kiss my ass" She snarls under her breath. He matches her snarl** **with a deeper one of his own..."I'll kill him before he kisses anything on you.." She turns** **to see the thought of Xander kissing her made his eyes yellow and voice into a deep** **growl.**

**"You would have to get in line.. Cordy'll kill him quicker than you ever would" He**  
**looked at her is shock. Cordy and Xander? He asked "What is it with them two? I**  
**thought they hated each other..." She burst out laughing..."They do.. we all think it is just** **lust."**

**He sat on the bed and snarled "I don't want to know... he is too irritating to talk about...** **him and anybody is an ugly thought" She laughed as he shakes his head in bewilderment.** **"But I will tolerate him. Without him you would be dead...and for that reason I will** **tolerate him forever if I need to. At least he is leaving Willow alone, if he is chasing** **Cordelia's skirt. Why she pined for that asshole is beyond me"**

**"Not anymore... Willow is seeing Oz." Buffy tells him carefully. Buffy sees there is a lot** **she is going to need to bring him up to speed on in the near future. "The werewolf? Are** **you sure she is safe with him?" He asks quietly... he remembers Angelus having a run in** **with the werewolf, and it wasn't a pretty sight.**

**Buffy nods... "Yep she's safe, he even lets he lock him up for three nights a month" He** **looks at her and grins. What is it with your crowd and mythical beings for lovers?" Angel** **realizes he doesn't want to go there... feeling his erection at the thought of Buffy as a** **lover...**

**"Ohh interesting" She noticed his response. Damn. "But not the time. We have to**  
**prepare for the arrival of an angry father." She sits next to him on the bed and looks into** **the mirror across the room which shows the bed she and Angel are sitting on... in the** **mirror she is alone. "Still freaky..." She tells him pointing to the mirror "The no** **reflection thing" He smiles wryly. "You get used to it in a couple of decades I have no** **idea what I even look like anymore" She giggled and snuggled into him. "I am special-** **give me a couple of days"**

**The end?**

**[ Actually no... before you ask, there is another story titled ****No Clue**** which continues the story and the confrontation** **with her father Hank Summers and her vampiric lover Angel.]**


End file.
